<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotel: Lilith by crestedhearts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059789">Hotel: Lilith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts'>crestedhearts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel Lilith is a safe haven for criminalized demons and halflings with nowhere else to go. Dante and Vergil, labeled as terrorists after Vergil's latest and last grab for power, are forced to retreat to the long hidden fortress after the local populace of Fortuna begins turning their attention towards Nero.</p><p>      In an effort to keep him safe, both brothers keep their distance and keep an eye on the situation from afar, but during their stay, they have a new mystery to unravel during their stay: and her name is [Name] [Surname].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same AU as my other fic! Except this time, bits of the Bayonetta universe are here as well, so hold on to your belt buckles.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BLOOD POURED ITS WAY down Vergil's back like a waterfall. It stained his once brilliant blue coat a dark red so deep that it was almost black. It tore in places to expose still healing flesh, pink and gory, knitting itself together in a painstakingly slow motion. The Yamato hung limply between his long, pianists fingers, arms too weak to lift it up and fight off anyone who wanted a second round.</p><p>       "Damn." Dante stumbled up beside him, looking as worse or nearly as bad as he did. He held no weapon other than his gun and had been unwillingly stripped of his shirt and red leather jacket. Claw marks and bullet holes riddled his body like wicked artwork to the point where there was no skin visible beneath all of the blood. "When did the humans get their hands on angel blessed weapons?"</p><p>       "They've always had it," Vergil exhaled lowly. His breath fogged in the air. "I'm certain they've never had proof to use it before now."</p><p>      Dante swept his wrist across his nose. The only clean spot of skin on his hand came away bloody. "Huh. Would you look at that? Not healing as fast as I usually do. You?"</p><p>      "Faster than you, it seems," Vergil answered. Several shallow cuts on his chest had already healed to faint pink lines. "But I wasn't the one taking hollow bullets filled with holy water to the chest, either, so there must still be some in your blood."</p><p>       Dante choked out a laugh and reclined against a brick wall. "Didn't know I had enough blood left to make a difference."</p><p>       "Well, well, look what we have here."</p><p>       The sound of heels against pavement had Vergil turning around, Yamato raised, even though he was shaking hard enough that he couldn't hold it straight. His entire body rebelled against the action, pleading for him to let go and hit the ground face first, but Dante was behind him, breathing shallowly, and just barely clinging to the wall.</p><p>       A sharp, black laquered fingernail pushed Yamato's blade to the side. Tingles and sparks, not entirely unpleasant, began crawling up his arms and shoulders and darted down his spine. His devil side, though tired and exhausted, rose to the surface of his consciousness to taste the air and the Identity of the new arrival. Dante's sharp inhale behind him confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>      "Madame Yulara," Dante croaked, greeting the Mistress of Hell with a half assed bow. "I would greet you properly, but I can't exactly move my hand without letting my organs spill out on the sidewalk."</p><p>      Madame Yulara--dressed in little else but what could only be described as strips of leather and lace--laughed lowly. Her long auburn hair brushed her hips as she shook her head in amusement.</p><p>       "Dear Dante, I know you would if you could," she sighed. She glanced at Vergil with an unusually concentrated green gaze, then looked back at his brother. "You're in bad shape, aren't you, sweet boy? Your brother as well."</p><p>       "Humans with blessed weaponry," Vergil explained when Dante began a rough, chest heaving cough. "I'm unsure of how many hits he took."</p><p>       "I see." Drumming her fingers against her lips, Yulara reached over and pressed her palm against the wall. Where there were once bricks there was now a black door with a red neon sign upon it.</p><p>        Hotel Lilith.</p><p>        "Come inside," Yulara said urgently. "We will get you healed up in no time. In the meantime, while you recover, you can stay here. Free of charge."</p><p>        "Your hospitality is not unwelcome," Vergil began,"but I insist that we--"</p><p>         "Nonsense. I owe Eva more than I can say," Yulara rolled her eyes. "The least I can do is help you two boys. Now get inside."</p><p>         "Thanks, Madame Yulara," Dante mumbled tiredly. "You're... the best."</p><p>          "I know I am, darling."</p><p>          Vergil, supporting Dante with what strength he had, followed the woman inside the hotel. The atmosphere quickly changed from the humid, somber tone outside to an electrically charged dry heat. Devils, half bloods, and Fallen alike resided within the room they had entered, all of them following the twins with their eyes and ears.</p><p>          "In here," Yulara told him, gesturing to another door that she held open.</p><p>          Inside was a room littered with surgical grade steel and white curtains. A steel table was put in the middle of it, equipped with restraints of various kinds, and had stirrups not unlike that of a gynecological exam chair. Judging by the faint smell of blood, Vergil could only guess it doubled as a birthing chair as well.</p><p>         "Lay him down there," Yulara ordered. She busied herself by pulling out fresh scalpels and a giant pair of medical grade pliers. She laid them out on a tray and filled a syringe full of morphine. "This might not help a lot, but for now he'll need it."</p><p>          Vergil laid his brother out on the table as she told him. She made quick work of restraining him to the table. When he caught her eye, she said,"I don't want his devil coming out and trying to get a taste of the doctor."</p><p>           "You aren't doing it yourself?" he inquired.</p><p>          "Hell no," she said dismissively. "I'm not qualified for demonic surgeries. Do you think you can control of your devil if it decided to come out right now?"</p><p>           He highly doubted it, but one look at his brother lying prostrate on the exam table made his mind up. "Of course."</p><p>           "Good." Yulara stuck her head out the door and yelled something that was smothered by the loud music pounding in the other room. Dante groaned, his words unintelligible. "Damn, wearing off too soon. Need a horse tranquilizer. No, better be an elephant dose."</p><p>            She produced a second syringe from a drawer. It was the size of half her forearm and had a needle longer than her finger. She emptied its contents into Dante's thigh and the half devil slumped back, mouth open, oblivious to the world.</p><p>            "Here."</p><p>           Vergil found himself pricked with a smaller syringe before he could blink. "What..?"</p><p>           "Xanax. I need you nice and relaxed when the doctor comes in. Don't look at me like that, it's to protect the doctor."</p><p>           "Who is the doctor?" Vergil demanded.</p><p>           Before she could answer, the door flew open. Vergil's devil nearly seized when the scent entered the room and pushed past his nose.</p><p>           "Sorry! I was asleep!"</p><p>           Sleepy eyed and with hair as bushy as a raccoons tail, a woman stood in the threshold dressed in what looked like a too short nightgown over a pair of scrub pants that looked too big for her. Her feet were bare and she had thrown a furry robe over her shoulders in apparent haste.</p><p>           "[Name]," Yulara sighed in relief,"right on time."</p><p>           Vergil held on to his chair tight enough that his knuckles popped. His devil tested the boundaries of his control, sluggish and weakened by the medicine, eager to sink its teeth into the young woman at the door but not out of rage, like he'd been expecting. It was brought on by a shot of lust strong enough to knock him off his feet. He knew what it was; heard rumors and read books, but never knew if it was true. Dante, responding unconciously, twitched on the table.</p><p>           A female devil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a sketch of Yulara (with short hair) and I wanted to share it so that you have an idea of what she looks like, but I don't know how to insert an image here. Can anyone tell me? Thank you in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[NAME]'S BREATH HITCHED IN her chest every time she caught him staring at her. At first, while she had been brandishing a scalpel over one of the holes in the other man's chest, she thought it was out of concern for his friend--brother, whatever they were to each other since they seemed to resemble each other. But his eyes were never fixated on her actions for more than a few moments; no, he seemed far more interested in scoping out the other parts of her body that were covered by her scrubs and nightgown. She had a hunch that if the man weren't under the influence of five hundred milligrams of Xanax, he wouldn't have been looking at her like she was a snack he was having a very difficult time keeping his hands off of.</p><p>      It wasn't as if she asked for the attention. A female devil was as rare as they came. Yulara had told her before that for every hundred thousand devils, there was one female with a chance of being born. She had not been lucky in that regard. It was something about devil blood favoring male descendants over female and a curse that she didn't care to remember. Demonesses, however, were free to reproduce as often as they wished and produced males and females in equal measure. Perhaps because they were not human?</p><p>      [Name] shifted in her spot and began quickly digging out the shards of shrapnel left in the man's body. His brother's--she was going to call him his brother because they smelled the same--eyes burned into her back like lasers. Her devil wouldn't let her ignore the stare; she was forced to acknowledge it when it moved from the back of her head to trail lazily down her spine. Under normal circumstances, she would have felt like she was being sized up for a fight, *but this felt like he was a man without water and she was an oasis in the middle of a desert.* Sure, her comparisons were slightly narcissistic and cliché, but by God if there was nothing else she could compare it to.</p><p>      "How are we feeling?" she looked up at the man she was knuckles deep in, catching his interestingly blue gaze with her own. He was still under heavy sedation, but was aware enough that he could reply to her question with a huff. "I'll take that as good."</p><p>      "Hmm... nice," he mumbled. His words were too incoherent to make out all of it. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head when he succumbed to sleep once again.</p><p>      She quickly finished pulling the bullets and shrapnel out before he could wake up again. Each one she pulled out landed with a gentle 'plink!' in the metal bowl beside her head. As she removed the final bits, the wounds began healing before her eyes, and she had to hurry go get the last one out before it closed on her. She dug her fingers in the bullet hole in a panic, nails clamping around the metal object. She had to rip it out as the healing flesh began knitting around it. Spluttering, she jolted backwards as a spray of blood hit her in the face, tripping over her foot and losing her equilibrium. </p><p>      Before she could land on the floor and break her neck against the wall, slightly cool hands landed on her hips and steadied her. She was righted to sorts almost instantly, grounded by someone far steadier than her; she couldn't resist it. She had to look at him. When she looked behind her, half over her shoulder, she found him boring holes into the side of her face, but he seemed so high that he didn't realize exactly what he was doing. Just as she was starting to feel some relief at that, his fingers tightened and dug into the skin, just barely reaching her hip bones.</p><p>      Correction: maybe he did know what he was doing.</p><p>      Extracting herself from his grip was a delicate procedure. It was far more delicate than she had done to his brother, at least. She could see the devil in his eyes and body language as she moved away from him, over to the other side of his brother, already feeling the bruises form on her skin and heal over rapidly.</p><p>      And damn her if she wasn't aroused.</p><p>      "I'm... done," she squeaked. [Name] cursed herself for sounding so submissive; her devil reared her ugly head and said otherwise. "He'll be alright. I... um, I'm just going to go back to bed now."</p><p>       Hastily, she took off her latex gloves and deposited them into the trash bin. She still had blood on her wrists, so she took to the sink and began washing them as fast as she could manage, hyper aware of not just one, but two--the brother had already woken as the tranquilizer wore off--gazes on her. Specifically, one was on her backside and the other was fixated right between her shoulder blades where her breasts would be on the other side.</p><p>      Mortified, [Name] scrubbed harder. 'Oh. My. God. Oh my God. OhmyGod.'</p><p>       Normally it wouldn't bother her so much. Demons, devils, witches, and people alike stared at her wherever she went. It was just a normal occurence in her daily life. But she had never, ever responded to it the way she was responding to these two. Her devil may have had its interest piqued once or twice, but never enough to where it was urging her to shag someone's bones so hard that it would shake the building. No matter how hard she tried to stop herself from responding just out of instinct, she still trembled as she reached the door and let herself out.</p><p>       Before she could even reach the stairs and flee to the safety of her room, Yulara cornered her by the railing. Her long auburn hair shook as she took two separate sniffs of the air around [Name].</p><p>        "I would ask how it went, except just from the smell, I can assume it went well?" she laughed lightly when the female devil's face went beet red. "Don't worry, [Name], it's natural. I would have thought something was wrong with you if you hadn't responded to either of them. They're quite powerful, after all... Oh, don't give me that look. I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>       Shaky and still somewhat terrified of herself, [Name] said,"If you hadn't given them such high doses, I would still be in that damned room with them."</p><p>       "Of course you would! And I would be proud of you," Yulara said, but devolved into a softer tone as she added, gently patting her head,"but I know you aren't ready for something so serious yet."</p><p>       "Right." [Name] released a silent breath. "Thank you, Momma."</p><p>       "Of course, my sweet girl." Yulara pressed a kiss to her forehead and straightened her nightgown so it was tidy and straight. "Now, why don't you wash up and head to bed? The demons are staring and might take your lingering as an invitation."</p><p>       The woman had to smother a laugh as she turned red all over again, mumbling something about 'hot devils' and 'nice hands' under her breath as she went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, but I have stuff planned for later that is pretty long and goes on for a while. :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MORNINGS WERE DULL IN Hotel Lilith. Whereas the nights were full of life, exciting, and vibrant, the daytime was slow and sluggish, as Dante had come to find out. He hadn't slept a wink since his drugged encounter with the she-devil and while he would have appreciated some form of rest, his devil--normally a disinterested creature, further scornful by his own actions--would not allow him that luxury. It took pleasure in keeping him wide awake and feeding his mind interesting pictures of the good doctor who had nursed him up. He had almost let it persuade him to go and 'thank' the woman properly, but Vergil nipped that one in the bud when he walked in the room looking worse than he had ever seen him.</p><p>      "I'd ask how the rest of your night went, but I think I can take a guess and say it wasn't good," he laughed lightly. He plopped back down on his bed, the twin to Vergil's, and stared at the ceiling as his devil finally gave up for the time being. "So, how's Nero doing? The locals finally back off?"</p><p>      "For now." Vergil took a seat at a small coffee table that had been situated in the corner of their room. He dragged a chair over with the heel of his boot and reclined his legs on it, grimacing when his knee popped painfully back into place. "He isn't worried, but it spooked Kyrie and the children badly enough that they're considering leaving for a while to let it settle down."</p><p>       "Huh. No angry pitchfork wielding mobs?" Dante quipped. "Oh, no, it's angry gun wielding holy folk now. My bad."</p><p>       Vergil huffed in amusement. "Either way, we'll have to lay low for a while. Madame Yulara says our faces are all over human and devil media alike. They'll be looking for us for some time."</p><p>      "Can't catch a break, can we?" The younger of the two picked at a loose thread on one of the bedspreads. "Only two years out of hell and here we are again, on the run."</p><p>      Dante felt his brother's eyes settle on him like daggers.</p><p>      "For you, perhaps. I've been running my entire life."</p><p>      "I don't know where the hell you got that idea from," he sighed, rolling to sit on the edge of the bed and in his brother's general direction. "Mom never abandoned you, I hope you know that."</p><p>      "Yes," Vergil admitted, throwing Dante for a loop for once. "The other half... V... allowed me to realize that. It doesn't excuse the fact that my entire existence was based on escaping our pursuers."</p><p>       Neither of them mentioned that he had, eventually, been caught.</p><p>       "So," Dante said, switching the topic to something less sad,"the she-devil. I wasn't hallucinating that, was I?"</p><p>       Interestingly enough, Vergil shifted in his seat in response to the question. "No, you didn't. I have no doubt that if you hadn't been so injured or sedated, you would have been out of those restraints before I could blink."</p><p>        "That bad, huh?"</p><p>        "Not nearly as much as I was expecting. However, Madame Yulara is sending her in to test your blood for remaining holy water later, so feel free to test your restraint then."</p><p>         Dante raised an eyebrow. "What? You aren't staying?"</p><p>         The severe discomfort on his brother's face was palpable. "I fear for her safety if I do. While I'm sure you have excellent control, having resisted your devil side for so long, I have little grasp over mine. It's been worse since the Qlipoth."</p><p>          "I don't think it's safety you're worried about," Dante began slowly. He cackled when his brother summoned a sword and shoved it into his shoulder, sending him head over heels onto the floor. "It was a joke, Verge! A joke!"</p><p>                                            ***</p><p>      "IF YOU FEAR FOR YOUR chastity, all you have to do is tell your devil that you're uncomfortable and she'll take care of the rest." Yulara reclined back on the wall, one foot planted firmly on her desk as she examined the ladders that had formed on her new stockings. Noting her daughter's petrified expression, she dropped her leg with a sigh and walked over to sit at her side in a leatherback chair. "While I'm sure your devil is all kinds of excited at the prospect of Sparda blood, she won't let you be taken advantage of just because she wants it."</p><p>       [Name] swallowed thickly. "I think you're greatly underestimating the lengths my devil will go to to get what she wants."</p><p>       "Perhaps. In that case," Yulara reached behind her desk and produced what could only be a Witch Time bracelet. "Here. We have a little Umbran blood in our family tree, so you can use it without repercussions.  If you think you'll lose it, just move your arm in a circle and hop through."</p><p>        "Thank you."</p><p>         "No problem. Now, go check on our newest residents. I daresay one of them will be feeling the holy water soon, and it isn't the red one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. COVID-19 UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I just wanted to pop in for a moment to send everyone my best wishes as the coronavirus spreads through the U.S. I hope that any readers who may be in other countries are doing well and that everyone stays safe during this time. Remember to wash your hands, sanitize if you can, and avoid touching your face! While sanitizer may not seem important, it can kill up to 99.99% of germs (if your sanitizer is 85%, then sanitize twice to boost it to 98.07%!)</p><p>      While the coronavirus is still somewhat low in cases in my state, that I know of, I'll have two weeks off from school starting next Wednesday to limit the spread. The flu is also going around here, especially. So far there are 98 cases of the flu in one district alone.</p><p>      That said, expect some more updates in the next two weeks or so! ♡</p><p>       Stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>